


Death Rattle

by Banned_in_the_UK



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banned_in_the_UK/pseuds/Banned_in_the_UK
Summary: 标题不是炉石蟹蟹（x





	

**Author's Note:**

> 标题不是炉石蟹蟹（x

又下雪了，雪花在冰冠冰川从未消弭的积雪上层层堆叠，也将庭院里新死的尸体埋葬，但这是个好天气不是吗？寇尔提拉歪着头问萨萨里安，那些更黑暗的日子里雪片裹在狂风里会像冰锋掠过他们的铠甲，冻结泼溅的血又划出新的裂伤。  
只有像他这样的新人会时不时异想天开，会陷于嗜血的狂怒和隔绝的压抑，所以一如既往地，他得不到任何回答，除了在他胸腔里挖掘的手指。萨萨里安的平静曾令他费解，但每次大屠杀之后再看就似乎没那么难以理解了，撕扯他心脏的恶鬼会饱餐剑刃上的鲜血，随着敌人的垂死哀嚎消散，只留下空洞的满足感。  
那我的死呢？这个问题突然变得困扰了，自己的死亡是否曾带给凶手一丝一毫满足？就像现在萨萨里安沉默又专心致志地折磨他时所能获得的，他记得那一刻，燃烧一样的剧痛即使隔着回忆也过于炽热，让他用尽全力抬手，想阻拦从破碎心脏中喷涌而出的鲜血。寇尔提拉嘟哝着咽下堵在嗓子里的血块，不安地扭动了一下，弓起腰试图更好地迎接另一个人的进入，被钉在堡垒的尖刺上让这个动作的难度成倍提升，萨萨里安这个蠢货总是只管操他，缺乏足够的扩张与润滑，他也得把过程变得有意思点。  
如果他问的话，回答大概是肯定的，他的致命伤从未愈合过，长剑贯穿身体留下的伤痕是个多么具有暗示意味的战利品，无怪萨萨里安一直对此异常迷恋。溃烂的肌肉随着他的移动裂开了更大的口子，苍白滑腻的内脏暴露在极寒的空气中，被腐液冻上了一层颜色怪异的冰壳，不过没关系，既然他已经死了，里面那些毫无意义的填充物再也不会致命了。  
它们只能带来近乎惬意的疼痛，萨隆邪铁粗糙的表面烧灼着冰冷的血肉，这就是他能重温的唯一记忆，他死亡的苍白重演。沉浸在虚假的温暖中，他伸手掐住了萨萨里安的脖颈，脆弱的软骨危险地咯咯作响，但萨萨里安自信地放任了他的挑衅，这还远不足以消灭一个亡灵，何况他的脊骨也在别人手里。  
无谓的互相威胁持续不了多久，一个压倒性的声音侵入他的——他们两个人，甚至所有死亡骑士的心灵，剥夺了任何再进一步的可能性。  
回归自我意志时死亡的宁静仍然温柔地笼罩着这片城垣，但寒冰皇冠下层金属交击声和马蹄声已经四起。哪怕仍未满足，主人的命令必须马上执行，寇尔提拉一点点放开了指尖下已经变形的喉骨，借着火盆的幽光自顾自从积雪里翻出衣物盔甲。在脑海里未散的回响中他触碰到身边人的冰冷的嘴唇，仿佛一个仓促的吻可以在巫妖王的统御意志下瞒天过海。  
然后他们会像未曾发生任何事一样，赶在破晓之前出发穿越千里冰原。


End file.
